Song to my heart
by ramenfreak-O.o
Summary: The heart remembers though the mind might forget. He had often thought of her and he knew she was the only one that could open his heart. Her song showed the love she had within her. What was her name?


_He watched as the girl played the violin and a strong emotion filled his body and made him feel like he was glowing. _

"_Do you like it Sasu?" she asked as the song came to an end._

_He looked around him and saw the flowers for the first time. They were in a garden? No, a meadow._

"_Hai," he replied timidly. She smiled up at him and then_….BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sasuke woke up in a fright. 'Why that dream? It has been years since I last saw her. I can't even remember her name,' he thought as he got up to get to school.

He walked to school and began pondering the dream and the girl.

They had been best friends when he was five until he was seven. That is when she moved far away. He had the same dream about her until he was about ten. He was now seventeen and today was his first day of school as a senior.

"Hey! SASUKE! HUN! WAIT UP!" he knew that annoying voice. It had to be his number one fan: Haruno Sakura.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked as she ran towards him (since he obviously did not stop).

"Sasuke-kun, I had a dream about you," she said in a tone that was meant to be seductive but actually repulsed him.

"Leave me alone and just get the fuck away from me." He was not in the mood to deal with her frantic attacks.

"But, Sasu w-" She was cut off by his clod tone: "What did I tell you about calling me that?" He yelled as she shrank in to herself. She had forgotten that he hated when anyone called him that.

"Sorry," she whispered sadly. He sighed, "Whatever," and walked away.

He was so annoyed he failed o notice the unusual excitement in the halls and later in his class.

"Welcome to AP English literature, I'm your teacher: Kakashi." The teacher announced as he arrived ten minutes late. "Sorry for being late I was arranging something that most of you have heard."

Sasuke snapped out of his daydreaming and listened, now curious.

"Most of you have heard by now about a new student -"

there were whisper around the class as it was strange for someone to transfer during junior of senior year…actually it had never happened.

"-now, now, she is to be welcomed into our class. You all must have also heard she is a song writer, pianist, and violinist. She is extremely famous but most of you probably have not heard of her because of the type of music your into."

They all 'ahhed' and Sasuke was bored again.

'Just another fangirl,' he thought as he put on his headphones. He saw Kakashi's mouth keep moving and then moved onto the window as the 'show' continued.

The image of the girl form his dream kept pop-ing into his dead-'Who is she?' He wondered as he tried to remember her name. He then turned when he felt a gaze on him. It was the new girl. She looked shocked to see him, then she tried to look anywhere but him.

'Hmmm, interesting.' He removed his earphones as she finished her greeting.

"…I hope we can all get along." She finished with a bow. The class clapped.

"Very good, now you can go sit next to the emo looking boy in the back." Kakashi instructed as he pointed as Sasuke with a smile, and Sasuke glared at him but he saw the girl flinch so he relaxed.

All the girls sent half death glares her way as the guys just watched. 'This is strange. Usually all the girls go into mega screaming mode.'

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said as she sat next to him. She looked shocked then sad.

"Ah, You don't remember me?" Now he was taken aback. 'Do I know her?' He searched his brain but could not find anything.

"Umm…?" 'Did I just say that? I sound stupid!' She laughed. 'Laughing at me?' he was angry now.

"It's ok, Sasu, It was a while ago." She said smiling.

"What's your name? Maybe It will help me remember." When she did not answer he looked at her and saw her deep in thought. "What? Is it that hard of a question?" He asked teasingly and she smiled at him.

"No, I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"Eh, you probably can't." She said dismissively.

'She doesn't think I can? I can do anything!' "Can't do what?" He asked showing slight anger.

"You can't remember my name without asking someone." She said as she took notes of what was on the board. He stared at her for a while unsure of whether he should take it as an insult or a fact.

"How bout we make a deal then," He finally answered and continued when he caught her gaze. "You bet that I can't and I bet that I can. If I win you will be my personal slave and if you win I will be yours." He said with a smirk and was again shocked by her response.

"Fine, you have a day." She smiled as she took out a phone while she explained "I have to make sure you don't cheat." She winked at him.

"Hello, dad, Yes. Everyone is to address me for today as Crystal. If you could inform any and every one. Thanks…I will… yes… OK. OK. Don't worry about it." As she hung up an announcement was made on the intercom.

"Hello students. It is your principal Tsunade. You may already know about the senior student. She will be addressed as Crystal for today. Under no circumstance shall you call her by the former. Good-bye and have a good day." There was silence throughout the school.

"Umm… That was random and was it really necessary?" Sasuke said as she beamed up at him.

"You better be prepared because the shackles are coming." She said as she laughed and he smirked.

"Sasuke! Would you please stop distracting Crystal and stop talking we are still in -" The teacher was cut off by the bell ringing and all the students raced out of the class.

This was going to be interesting for both _Crystal_ and Sasuke.

'She sure isn't like any girl I remember…' Sasuke thought as he walked to his next class.

"Sasuke-theme!" A blond haired boy with blue eyes yelled through the halls as he ran in search for his friend. "Hey, Sasuke, is it just me or do you look gayer?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Shut up Narutard." Sasuke continued walking with his best friend.

"Have you seen her? You know (air quotes) Crystal. Is she going to your house? If so can I come? PLEASE!"

"First of all NaruTARD, she is in my first period and why would she be going to my house? And no."

"She is awesome and what do you mean 'why'? You two are like childhood friends. Don't tell me you forgot her!"

"I did. Big deal. However, you can't tell me who she is because we made a deal and I need NO help."

"What type of deal?"

"Well she thinks I can't remember her name and everyone knows I can do anything. I can NOT, will NOT lose."

"Sasuke, you do realize you've known her for what I consider EVER and you can't remember her. Sorry dude but I'm on her side."

"She made it harder too by calling her dad and changing what everyone calls her to Crystal."

"So that is what that was about. Wait, are you beating anything?"

"Loser has to be the winners' personal slave."

"This is going to be good! How long do you have to figure it out? So I can market as the day that you are totally put down."

"Shut up." They had entered the class without realizing it and there she was talking with the teacher. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto! Long time since I have seen you!" She stood up and hugged him; which strangely bothered Sasuke. Why should he care about a girl he did not know… remember?

"Hey… Umm Crystal? You know it feels strange calling you that." He laughed as he scratched his head.

"You remember me?" He nodded. "Glad at least SOMEONE does." She said as she poked Sasuke.

Sasuke had a sudden flashback of the girl from his dream scolding him as she poked him.

"Y-your t-that girl!" He said in shock and Crystal stared at him for a moment and then laughed.

"You're not fooling me. Sa-su-ke. I said you wouldn't remember my name not that you couldn't do a fake scene of realization that I was someone you know." She said as she giggled.

'What was her name? UGH!' He thought angrily as he stomped to his seat. Naruto sat next to him and Crystal sat next to Naruto. They kept talking ignoring the irritated Sasuke. Sasuke was deep in thought and constantly glanced at Crystal during the day. Finally during his last class when he had Sakura, Crystal, Naruto, and a few other people; he stood up suddenly catching everyone's attention.

"Hyuga" was all he said as he stared right at Crystal. She looked startled then relaxed.

She frowned. "You didn't even remember my Clan name? I could have told you that." She said in disappointment. Sasuke sighed, he couldn't win no matter what, well not with her.

"Give me a hint." He said with an uninterested monotone but his eyes burned with determination.

"Hmm, since we are in music class let me see a violin." Naruto handed her one and she began to play. Everyone stared as her song conveyed such strong emotions of love and longing.

"Hinata." He whispered. She smiled as the song ended. She saw Sasuke approached her and what he did next surprised everyone but Naruto. Sasuke kissed her and said: "Hyuga Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata shackled his hands with her own and replied "Who is who's slave?" and they kissed again.

"About time Sasu."

"I love you Hina-chan. Your song can open my heart."


End file.
